


Para sempre eu te amarei...

by Yuu_Uchiha



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:24:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Uchiha/pseuds/Yuu_Uchiha
Summary: "-Hidan eu prometo que assim que puder irei ate ti meu amor - sorrio fechando a janela e indo me deitar ao lado do meu amado filho, a coisas no mundo que o dinheiro não compra, o amor e uma delas..."





	Para sempre eu te amarei...

Estava observando Seiji dormi, ele era tão parecido com você, tinha seus cabelos albinos e sua pele pálida, de mim ele herdou apenas os olhos o resto e tudo você, Hidan meu amor porque me abandonou, me deixou sozinho para cuidar do nosso filho..., fecho os olhos e posso me lembrar de cada momento junto a ti

"- Ne ne Kakuzuuuuuu - o albino sobe no colo do moreno que o ignorava contando uma maleta de dinheiro, e fazendo bico por ser ignorado ele começa a se aconchegar no outro - Eu te amo velhote "

Porque naquela época não te dava valor, se tivesse dito que te amava, se tivesse impedido de ir ate aquela floresta Nara, se tivesse chegado mas cedo 

"Kaku mas fundo - o albino gemia enquanto o moreno o penetrava com força - mas forte ohhhh isso 

Ainda estocando dentro do menor o moreno se deita sobre ele sem por seu peço no mesmo 

-Gema mas alto Hidan, gema como uma puta que e - o moreno sussurra entre pequenos suspiros de prazer enquanto começava a estimular o membro do menor que estava entre eles ate que o mesmo se desfaz gritando o nome do mas velho, o mesmo ao sentir as paredes internas do menor apertando seu membro goza dentro do mesmo, insensivelmente ele se levanta e arruma suas calças saindo do quarto"

Se soubesse que aquilo resultaria nos meses mas felizes da minha vida teria lhe segurado em meus braços e te amado para toda eternidade, mais fui um idiota egoísta, me perdoe

" -Kakuzu precisamos conversar - o Jashinista encara o avarento serio, o que era raro para o albino sempre brincalhão

-Diga - Sempre frio e serio o moreno diz sem parar de contar seu inseparável dinheiro 

-E sobre o que ocorreu naquela noite, eu to... - Kakuzu interrompe bruscamente o albino 

\- Disse que foi so sexo, não me diga que esta apaixonado idiota - zombando o velho imortal o encara 

-Eu estou gravido - soltando a bomba de uma vez o albino se põem a correr ignorando as lagrimas que escorria pela face, aquilo que seu amado moreno disse o feria, pois sim estava apaixonado por aquele idiota egoísta e avarento"

Eu daria todo o meu dinheiro para te-lo ao meu lado, meu doce albino, queria criar nosso filho com você ao meu lado, queria vê-lo ensinar o caminho de Jashin ao pequeno que correria atras de sacrifícios, queria poder brigar com você sobre isso para depois nos beijarmos e nos amamos como se fosse a primeira vez.

" -Ne ne Kaku, se for menino vamos chamar de Seiji e se for menina de Miko - Hidan estava deitado no chão com a capa da akatsuki totalmente aberta revelando a barriga de 8 meses 

-Por mim deixamos em qualquer vila, sera um gasto desnecessário de dinheiro - como sempre Kakuzu diz de forma bruta e sem coração

\- Liga não filho seu pai e rabugento assim mesmo - rindo o albino volta a acariciar a barriga ate sentir o bebe chutar, ele acaricia o local com ternura e sussurra com a voz cheia de amor- Papai também te ama meu pequeno"

Podia não parecer mas aqueles momentos me faziam quer te-los em meus braços e leva-los para um lugar bem longe onde ninguém nos reconheceriam, onde poderíamos viver nosso conto de fadas, nosso príncipe nasceu um dia depois do meu aniversario, o melhor presente que poderia me dar mesmo que atrasado

"-Kaku ta doendo - o albino sussurra para o moreno que cortava seu estomago, o mesmo ignora os gritos e lamurias de dor do mas novo e se concentra em retirar a criança de dentro do mesmo, assim que viu aquele pequeno ser coberto de sangue mas tão belo, suas bochechas eram rosadas e seus poucos fios de cabelos albinos, parecia um mine Hidan mas tinha seus olhos, era a prova de amor dos dois, o amor que Kakuzu tanto tentou negar estava ali exposto em cada linha daquele pequeno ser humano que deu seu primeiro choro no colo de seu pai, que mesmo ate aquele dia negasse, o amava com seus 5 corações - Kaku posso ver 

Voltando a realidade o moreno entrega a criança aos braços do "papai" e começa a suturar o corte no estomago do mesmo, não poder conter as lagrimas perante a cena, os dois seres que mas amavam estavam la,eram tão frágeis, mais ele iria protege-los com sua vida "

Porque aceitei aquela missão, deveria ter obrigado você a ficar em casa com Seiji, estava fraco eu sabia, fui tolo, ganancio o perdi por causa dessa bosta de dinheiro que só me trás infelicidade

"- Ne Kaku eu te amo - Hidan diz do nada beijando o moreno que surpreso não corresponde, amanhã iria fazer dois meses que seu filho nasceu, e também iria fazer dois meses que namorava o albino, quando consegui raciocinar e corresponder o albino e lançado para longe por uma sombra"

Você sabia não era, sabia que aquele seria nosso ultimo beijo, que aquelas seriam suas ultimas palavras para mim não posso conter as lagrimas que escorrem quando lembro de você, porque me deixou Hidan, porque deixou nosso filho que você sempre disse que amava, por acaso fiz algo errado, volte para mim meu albino, EU TE AMO

" O moreno consegue fugir do rasenshuriken por pouco, quatro dos seus corações tinham sido destruídos na luta contra o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, caminhava em passos cambaleante ate onde sabia que o jashinista estava lutando contra o Nara, mas quando parou la estancou, o seu albino estava preso em varias sombras cheias de papel bomba, olhando mas uma vez para o moreno, ametista contra esmeralda, seus olhos transmitam o amor que um sentia pelo outro  
"Fuga e cuide de Seiji, eu te amo" - uma mensagem transmitida por trocas de olhares e uma ultima jura de amor trocada pelos imortais, o moreno fica ate ver seu companheiro, seu amor ser enterrado vivo em um buraco, pensava em um dia volta e desenterra-lo, mas sabia que sem comida ele não sobreviveria e aquela floresta era do clã Nara, se voltasse morreria, deveria cumprir o ultimo pedido de seu amado e cuidaria da unica coisa que provava o amor imortal dos dois, ele viveria apenas para Seiji, e quando o menino não precisa-se de si, acabaria com sua existência para assim poder ver seu amado anjo de Jashin"

Hoje faz oito meses que partiu meu amor, você ainda vive naquele lugar escuro, queria poder ter forças para volta e lhe salva, mas sou ganancioso não quero apostar quebrar o ultimo pedido que fez para mim, acaricio nosso filho e vou ate a janela a abrindo e olhando o céu sem estrelas, consegui achar um lugar isolado do mundo ninja, onde nosso filho pode crescer, viver e amar em paz, sinto sua presença no quarto e me viro o vendo acaricia nosso filho

-Hidan - não me contenho lagrimas de paixão, saudades e felicidades escorrem por minha face, vou ate você tento toca-lo, beija-lo e te-lo em meus braços mais minhas mãos passam por ti, sinto seu toque frio limpando minhas lagrimas e sua voz doce sussurrando em meu ouvido 

-Feliz aniversario meu amor, eu te amo...-

O vejo desaparecer, sem poder fazer nada, você desaparece entre minhas mãos, volte para mim Hidan, deixe-me ama-lo, EU TE AMO e para todo o sempre amarei, olho mas uma vez para nosso filho, e com os olhos cheio de lagrimas vejo seu terço de Jashin delicadamente posto no nosso pequeno Seiji, você veio se despedir meu amado, veio dar seu primeiro e ultimo presente ao fruto de nosso breve e duradouro amor, meu presente sera ve-lo crescer, volto a ir a janela e antes de fecha-la encaro a lua cheia

-Hidan eu prometo que assim que puder irei ate ti meu amor - sorrio fechando a janela e indo me deitar ao lado do meu amado filho, a coisas no mundo que o dinheiro não compra, o amor e uma delas...


End file.
